thunder snow
by chen21ina
Summary: Percayakah kalian jika di jaman modern seperti sekarang masih ada manusia terpilih yang mempunyai kekuatan di luar nalar. Bagaimana jika para idola terkenal menjadi salah satunya ?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Thunder Snow

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol and other

Genre : Drama Fantasi

Rate : T

Author : chen21ina

Chap 1 ~

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Katakan padaku dimana kau menyembunyikan kalung berbandul salju biru tersebut" ucap seorang laki-laki muda berparas tanpan dan bertubuh tegal kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah baju yang di pakai oleh lelaki tua di hadapannya sehingga membuat pria tua tersebut bagai melayang di atas tanah.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya, tak sedikit pun ada perasaan takut ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki muda di hadapannya ini.

"Jika kau tetap bungkam maka aku akan menghanguskan dirimuu beserta rumah tua mu ini dalam sekali kedipan mata." ancamnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut" tantang pria tua tadi membuat lawan bicaranya menggeram. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu ia mulai melangkah mundur senyum tampan yang justru menakutkan terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Cih tidak berguna"

Splassshhhh

Duaaarrrrr

Tepat tiga langkah setelah ia keluar dari rumah tersebut, petir datang menyambar memghanguskan seisi rumah beserta pemiliknya. Untunglah sekarang ia berada di tepi pegunungan karena jika tidak tentu hal ini akan mengundang banyak pertanyaan bagaimana mungkin di cuaca hari yang cerah seperti ini bisa ada kilatan petir yang sangat besar.

Laki-laki itu mulai melangkah kembali memasuki mobil hitamnya, tepat dengan itu ponselnya pun bergetar.

"Yakkk Kim Jongdae ! Dimana kau ? Satu jam dari sekarang kau ada showcase dan oh tuhan bahkan kau belum berada di gedung"

"Kau berisik Byun"

"Dan satu lagi, berhenti menggunakan kekuatan sesuka hati mu. Kau tahu-"

"Aku akan sampai di gedung tiga puluh menit dari sekarang jadi berhentilah berbicara dan biarkan aku menyetir dengan tenang" ucap pria bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya menyisakan decakan kesal dari seberang telepon.

.

.

.

Gedung sbs selalu ramai setiap harinya karena di tempat ini lah banyak para artis papan atas yang berlalu lalang. Ditambah hari ini akan ada acara showcase dari penyanyi solo muda berbakat Kim Jongdae yang namanya tengah melambung tinggi bahkan menurut survei saat ini ia adalah pria yang paling di cintai se korea selatan.

"Omonaaaaaa"

"Bukankah itu Jongdae oppa !"

"Oppaaa saranghae "

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan beberapa fans yang telah menunggu Jongdae sejak pagi, Jongdae sendiri dengan santainya berjalan tanpa merasa terusik, tak lupa senyum tampan yang dengan mudah ia berikan pada penggemarnya membuat sosok Jongdae semakin di cintai.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit Kim " Jongdae mendengus mendengar umpatan dari sang manager sekaligus teman sehidup sematinya Byun Baekhyun. Wanita ini memang berperawakan kecil namun jangan pernah menganggapnya remeh karena Baekhyun bisa sangat menyeramkan.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu ayo kau harus bergegas!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Jongdae dan tangan terampilnya mulai sibuk bekerja menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Kim Jongdae untuk siap beraksi di atas panggung.

Di tempat lain.

Prang !

"Siallll"

"Kita terlambat"

"Dia sudah menghanguskan seluruh tempat ini bahkan tak ada sedikit pun yang tersisa" ucap seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan bagai malaikat, di sebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita mengelus pelan pungung tangan pria tadi.

"Junmyeon-ah sabarlah, sekarang lebih baik kita mencari kalung tersebut sebelum benda itu di temukan oleh orang yang salah" laki-laki yang bernama Jumnyeon pun menoleh, ia mencoba menetralkan kembali emosinya.

"Kau benar Yixing-ah, tapi kau tenang saja kalung tersebut memilih pemiliknya sendiri justru jika sudah ada yang terpilih itu akan lebih memudahkan kita karena dengan begitu kita dapat mendeteksi dimana letak sumber kekuatan salju tersebut" jawabnya lagi .

Kekuatan ?

Petir di siang hari ?

Di dunia modern seperti sekarang ?

Mungkin ini hanyalah khayalan atau hal fiksi semata tapi ketahuilah hal semacam ini nyata dan benar adanya. Dari triliunan manusia yang Tuhan ciptakan ada beberapa diantaranya yang terpilih untuk menopang satu buah kekuatan guna menstabilkan bumi yang semakin hari semakin kacau. Tapi sayangnya dimana ada putih selalu ada hitam tidak semua pemilik kekuatan menggunakan anugrah yang ia miliki dengan baik. Dan jika sisi hitam lebih dominan maka kita yang hanya manusia biasa tinggal menunggu kehancuran itu datang.

.

.

"Omonaaaaa Jongdae oppaaa lihatlah kemari, oppaaa " Minseok terus saja berteriak memanggil nama sang idola. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di parkiran bersama para penggemar lain demi melihat seorang Kim Jongdae keluar dari gedung dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Oppaaaaa"

"Oppppaaaaaaa"

Bruk

"Aawww" Minseok meringis, karena tubuhnya yang mungil ia jadi begitu mudah terjatuh saat orang-orang di belakang tubuhnya mendorong karena alasan yang sama ingin melihat sosok seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Gwenchana ?" Minseok terpaku, sebelumnya ia memang menunduk dan kini ia tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Agashi ? Gwenchanayo ?" pekikan tertahan terdengar jelas dari orang-orang yang berkumpul disana. Bagaimana tidak kini Kim Jongdae sang artis terkenal sedang berjongkok di hadapan fans nya yang terjatuh lalu bertanya 'gwenchana'.

"Ne gwenchana oppa" jawab Minseok pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar namun Jongdae tersenyum.

"Lain kali hati-hati" ujar Jongdae lagi dan entahlah kebaikan apa yang telah Minseok perbuat karena kini Jongdae memegang tangannya, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Untuk kalian semua terima kasih sudah datang, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Saranghae" ujar Jongdae lagi namun kali ini kata-kata itu ia ucapkan untuk seluruh fans setianya yang datang.

Jongdae sudah memasuki mobilnya, bahkan kini mobil hitam tersebut sudah tak terlihat lagi tapi Minseok masih berdiri membatu di tempat parkir.

"Eomma aku jatuh cinta" ucap Minseok dengan senyum mengembang.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, Minseok terus saja tersenyum wajah Jongdae masih tercetak jelas di otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ada laki-laki tampan, suara indah, baik hati bahkan dermawan. Oh tidak Minseok mulai kehabisan akal sehat sepertinya.

Bling

Bling

Langkah Minseok terhenti, ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dari pinggir selokan. Kakinya melangkah dan Minseok di buat terkejut karena benda berkilau itu adalah sebuah kalung berbandul salju berwarna biru.

"Astaga indah sekali, tapi kalung seindah ini milik siapa ?" tanya Minseok matanya mengedar mencari orang yang mungkin adalah pemilik kalung tersebut.

"Lebih baik kalung ini ku simpan dan besok ku serahkan ke kantor polisi." setelah itu Minseok memasukan kalung yang ia temui tadi kedalam tasnya dan mulai kembali melangkah menuju rumah miliknya.

Tanpa Minseok ketahui kalung yang kini berada di dalam tas menyemburkan sinar biru yang mengagumkan.

.

.

"Ya ampun Kim, sepertinya kau salah ambil profesi" Jongdae berdecak mendengarkan ucapan dari sang manager Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau ini menjadi aktor bukan penyanyi, kau harua melihat wajahmu ketika di tempat parkir.. Uugghh aku ingin muntah" lanjut Baekhyun

"Hahahaha bilang saja bahwa kau menyukai senyumku. Tampan bukan ?" ujar Jongdae penuh percaya diri.

Berita Selebriti

"Kris Wu aktor asal China yang kini telah merambah dunia internasional semakin membuktikan eksistensinya. Hal ini terbukti dengan terpilihnya Kris sebagai pemain utama film hollywood berjudul-"

Splasshh

Duarr

Baekhyun melihat sedih kearah televisi yang kini tak berbentuk lagi, belum ada lima menit lalu Jongdae tersenyum kini amarah terlihat jelas dimatanya padahal hanya karena sebuah berita infotaiment saja.

Tak lama berselang seluruh lampu di apartemen pun padam, Jongdae mendengus dengan gerakan kasar ia berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di tengah kegelapan. Namun jangan berpikir jika Baekhyun akan takut karena tubuh Baekhyun kini mengeluarkan sinar terang yang melindunginya dari kegelapan.

.

.

Minseok mengucek matanya ini masih pukul enam dan lagi sekarang adalah hari minggu suatu keajaiban seorang Kim Minseok bangun pagi. Namun hawa dingin memaksa matanya untuk terjaga dan Minseok merasa bingung setengah mati bagaimana mungkin di luar sana turun salju padahal sekarang masih bulan Mei, Mustahil.

.

.

"Jongdae-ah bangun !" Baekhyun mengguncang keras tubuh Jongdae membuat laki-laki tersebut berdecak kesal.

"Lihatlah keluar " ujar Baekhyun kemudian dan tanpa di perintah dua kali Jongdae pun membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya, salju di pertengahan bulan Mei.

"Jadi kalung sialan itu sudah menemukan tuannya ?" ujar Jongdae dengan senyum tampannya. Namun Baekhyun justru melangkah mundur, ia tahu bahwa temannya ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Salju" Junmyeon tersenyum menatap hamparan putih yang kini berjatuhan dari langit. Salju di bulan Mei adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi dan bila sudah seperti ini maka jawabannya hanya satu, sang pengendali kekuatan salju telah terpilih dan kejadian janggal ini seolah pertanda untuk kesebelas pemegang kekuatan lain .

.

.

.

Tbc

Holllaaa ini ff fantasy pertama saya ..

Dikit yah ? Hhee memang kan ini permulaan hohoho

Jadiii Jongdae itu artis ?

Jongdae baik apa jahat ?

Jawabannya di next chap hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Thunder Snow

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol and other

Genre : Drama Fantasi

Rate : T

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 2 ~

"Yifan hyung ! Kau merasakannya ? Snowflake telah terpilih dan sumber kekuatannya dari Seoul apakah kita akan kembali ke Korea ?" Yifan laki-laki yang di panggil hanya diam tak menjawab. Lama ia berpikir hingga akhirnya kepala itu mengangguk

"Ne Chanyeol-ah kita akan kembali"

.

.

"Astagaa kenapa bisa ada salju, bahkan ini masih bulan Mei" Minseok terus saja menggurutu ia tak mengerti dengan kondisi alam, mungkin ini adalah salah satu efek dari pemanasan global. Minseok menyesal ketika dulu sekolah ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantin sehingga tak mengerti tentang bagaimana salju dapat terbentuk.

Gerutuan itu terus berlanjut dan bertambah parah ketika ponselnya berbunyi menunjukan satu pesan masuk dari salah satu temannya Hana. Isi pesan tersebut kurang lebih meminta Minseok untuk datang ke toko karena Luhan temannya tidak bisa masuk kerja padahal hari ini Minseok libur.

Wanita bermata kucing itu mengeratkan jaketnya, salju benar-benar dingin. Namun ada satu hal yang aneh kenapa lama kelamaan Minseok justru merasa panas.

Ting

"Minseok ! Syukurlah kau datang. Toko benar-benar ramai" ucap Hana. Minseok hanya tersenyum seadanya ia masih merasa kesal harus masuk bekerja.

"Jangan cemberut kau nanti tambah jelek" ucap Hana lagi dan Minseok makin merasa sebal. Namun wanita itu tetap berjalan menuju meja kasir, singgasananya.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak tenang, hanya saja wajah beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tak setenang yang terlihat.

Salju

Pembaca pikiran

Naga yang dapat terbang

Air

Healing / Penyembuh

Cahaya

Petir

Api

Bumi

Waktu

Teleporter

Angin

Kedua belas element tersebut memiliki satu orang pengendali. Manusia pilihan para dewa mereka terpilih sejak hari pertama mereka menghirup udara di bumi.

"Salju hari ini bukanlah suatu kejadian alam biasa tapi ini adalah pertanda dari dewa bahwa pengendali salju yang baru telah perpilih." Suho menatap satu persatu teman yang ada di hadapanya.

"Kita harus menemukan orang tersebut sebelum Jongdae" lanjut Yixing.

Tiga orang disana mengangguk setuju. Namun ada satu orang wanita yang justru melamun.

"Luhan? " wanita yang di panggil pun menoleh membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Ne oppa " jawabnya

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? " tanya Suho lagi dan Luhan pun menggeleng.

"Aku rasa lebih baik sekarang kita berpencar, siapa pun orang yang terpilih itu dia pasti belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dan kita harus melindungi serta membingbingnya" ucap Sehun sang pengendali angin.

"Aku setuju dengan Sehun jadi sebaiknya kita sekarang berpencar" ujar Jongin sang teleport.

"Baiklah kita berpencar "

Tak sampai lima menit setelahnya ruangan yang tadi di penuhi oleh beberapa orang kini kosong dan hanya menyisakan gadis dengan mata rusa yang masih duduk tenang disana.

"Semoga tak akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk" ucap Luhan lirih.

.

.

 _Bruk_

 _"Aaawwww"_

 _"Astaga Chen! " Yifan berlari tergesa saat melihat adiknya terjatuh._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja? " tanyanya khawatir._

 _"Ia hyung, aku baik-baik saja" jawab anak yang lebih kecil._

 _"Chen-ah bagaimana apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan petir mu? " tanya Yifan._

 _"Belum hyung, sangat sulit sekali mengendalikan petir di tanganku"_

 _"Kau jangan menyerah Chen-Chen kita berlatih bersama ya " ujar Yifan lagi dan keduanya pun tersenyum bersama._

 _Yifan dan Chen adalah kakak adik yang tak dapat terpisahkan, walaupun kehidupan mereka jauh dari kata berlimpah uang namun itu bukanlah masalah bersama dengan Liyin sang Mama ketiganya hidup bahagia._

 _Yifan mendapatkan anugrah sebagai pengendali naga, ia mampu terbang bahkan naga yang Yifan kendalikan dapat menyemburkan api sementara Chen sang adik di anugrahi kekuatan petir. Mungkin jika ini terjadi pada keluarga biasa akan menyebabkan kebingungan. Namun tidak dengan Liyin, wanita itu sudah tahu jika suatu saat anak yang ia lahirkan akan mendapat kelebihan semua itu karena sang suami Junsu yang adalah pemegang kekuatan salju._

.

.

Splash

Jeddaarrrrr

Grep

"Jongdae hentikan! " Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Jongdae, sementara laki-laki itu hanya diam menatap kosong pada sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang kini telah berubah menjadi kerikil kecil. Kekuatan Jongdae tidak bisa di gunakan terus menerus karena itu akan membuat kerusakan pada organ dalam tubuhnya kecuali jika dua belas pemegang kekuatan bersatu. Namun tidak untuk individu hal ini di maksudkan agar sang pemengang kekuatan memiliki batasan diri.

Kekayaan Jongdae tak terhitung apalagi dengan popularitasnya yang sekarang mampu membuat dirinya memiliki apa pun yang ia inginkan termasuk sebuah pulau pribadi tak berpenghuni. Jongdae sengaja membelinya untuk tempat ia berlatih, Jongdae tidak mungkin membiarkan dunia luar tahu tentang kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Sret

Jongdae menyentak tangan Baekhyun kasar namun tak sampai membuat wanita mungil tersebut sampai terjatuh.

"Menjauhlah Baek, aku tidak ingin kau terluka" ucap Jongdae namun Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup untuk hari ini kau berlatih Dae-ah" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baek tidak kah kau mengerti? Kekuatan ku masih kurang, aku harus terus mengasah kekuatan ini dan kemudian aku akan membunuh Yifan" perkataan Jongdae tersebut membuat Baekhyun diam. Ia hanya dapat menatap sedih pada sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah mengeuarkan petir di tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari snow white? Pemegang kekuatan salju? Bukankah orang itu putri salju sekarang" Kini giliran Jongdae yang terdiam.

"Jongdae-ya jika element petir bersatu dengan air bukankah akan menciptakan suatu kekuatan yang lebih besar? Seperti kita ketahui Air adalah penghantar listrik yang baik. Dan pengendali air adalah Junmyeon dan tidak mungkin jika dia mau membantumu. Tapi snow white bisa, kau tentu tidak lupa jika salju adalah air yang membeku dan kurasa dengan kharisma mu kau bisa membuatnya ada di pihak kita. " jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau cerdas Baek. Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukan snow white." ucap Jongdae dengan senyum yang sekali lagi mampu membuat Baekhyun berjalan mundur.

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena akhirnya Jongdae mau kembali ke Seoul dan mengakhiri latihannya namun di satu sisi ia pun merasa bersalah pada pemegang kekuatan salju karena wanita itu benar-benar akan menjadi snow white dimana Jongdae lah sang nenek sihirnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap jika snow white kali ini benar-benar memiliki kurcaci pelindung.

.

.

"Ya ampun hari ini benar-benar ramai " Minseok merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah begitu pun dengan Hana dan beberapa karyawan lain. Ini hari libur jadi pantas saja jika toko ramai.

Ting

Pintu toko terbuka Minseok sudah akan marah pada siapa pun yang datang tidak tahu kah bahwa toko telah tutup? Apakah orang tersebut tidak melihat jika tanda 'closed' telah terpampang rapih di pintu utama.

"Maaf apakah aku masih bisa membeli secangkir americano? " Minseok diam membatu, niatnya yang akan memarahi pengunjung yang datang di saat toko sudah tutup sirna begitu saja.

"Jo-jongdae? " ucap Minseok terbata dan laki-laki yang di panggil namanya tersenyum membuat persendian Minseok lemas seketika.

"Jadi apakah aku masih bisa membeli americano? " tanya ulang Jongdae dan Minseok mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Minseok berhasil menyiapkan satu cangkir kopi sesuai pesanan Jongdae. Laki-laki tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Minseok, jelas sekali jika wanita di hadapannya ini adalah penggemarnya

"Terima kasih" Jawab Minseok ketika ia menerima beberapa lembar Won yang diberikan Jongdae padanya untuk membayar americano, tangan mereka secara tidak sengaja bergesekan membuat Jongdae terdiam dan memperhatikan Minseok lama.

Walaupun kecil namun Jongdae dapat merasakannya, Snow white. Senyum tampan Jongdae mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf agashi boleh ku tahu nama mu? " Minseok mengerjap lagi, Jongdae idol tercintanya ingin tahu nama Minseok?.

"Kim Minseok imnida" jawab Minseok lembut bahkan kini wanita itu menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Minseok-ah aku sangat menyukai americano, setiap harinya aku selalu meminum cairan pekat ini. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang fakta ini " ujar Jongdae lagi dan Minseok mengangguk semangat.

"Dari sekian americano yang telah ku minum, buatan mu lah yang terbaik. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu? Jika tak keberatan mungkin nanti aku akan menghubungi mu, mengobrol sambil minum kopi terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Bolehkah? " lanjut Jongdae dan Minseok tidak mungkin menjawab tidak .

.

.

Luhan berlari kencang, kekuatan yang ia miliki memungkinkannya untuk memindahkan barang ataupun membaca pikiran seseorang, hanya 11 pemegang kekuatan lain yang tak dapat Luhan baca pikirannya.

Tapi tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangan samar seseorang seperti Jongdae di dalam toko tempatnya bekerja, ini gawat karena Minseok ada disana.

Luhan sejak awal memang tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Minseok, ia semula berpikir bahwa alasan pikiran Minseok tak terbaca karena masih lemahnya kekuatan yang Luhan miliki. Namun kali ini setelah salju turun padahal belum saatnya membuat Luhan berpikir lain, bagaimana jika Minseok lah sang pengendali salju hanya saja ia belum tahu dengan kekuatannya.

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika toko sudah mulai terlihat.

Ting!

Luhan membuka pintu kasar, beberapa karyawan melihat malas kearah wanita bermata rusa tersebut. Untuk apa Luhan datang padahal toko sudah tutup dan mereka pun akan pulang. Namun berbeda dengan Minseok ia berjalan cepat menuju Luhan dan dengan sekali gerakan kini tubuh mungil Luhan telah ada dalam pelukannya.

"Lu! Coba tebak siapa yang tadi kemari? "ujar Minseok ceria " Jongdae ! Kim Jongdae! Astaga ini luar biasa, yatuhan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta" lanjut Minseok lagi. Hana yang ikut mendengarkan hanya memutar matanya malas, ia bukanlah penggemar Jongdae walau ia akui Jongdae sangatlah tampan namun untuk Hana, Yongguk sang suami lah yang tertampan. Berbeda dengan Luhan wanita itu menatap cemas pada Minseok, jika tadi Jongdae kemari kemungkinan besar ia telah mengetahui siapa Minseok karena Luhan pun merasakan hawa dingin ketika tadi Minseok memeluknya reaksi yang akan terjadi pada pemegang kekuatan.

Wanita itu masih tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan situasi ini pada sahabatnya. Dalam hati Luhan hanya berharap jika Jongdae tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Minseok.

.

.

Tbc

Yaampun udah updatenya lama, sekalu update pendek pula..

*lempar Jongdae*

*saya tangkap*

Hahahaha

Jujur yah susah banget ternyata buat ff dengan genre fantasy ..

Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk merampungkan ff ini ..

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorit.. Setiap tinta yang kalian tingalkan sungguh berarti..

Masih pnasaran disini karakter jongdae baik atau jahat?

See u in next chap

Hohohoho


End file.
